monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Xantho Thanthytion
100px This is Xantho, or Xan, as he is called. He is an anomoly son of the Greek deity, Zeus and the Greek Monster, Lamia. Xan is technically a half god, but after he was born, his mother poisoned him with magic to take away any 'god-like' power he might ever be able to posses. There are a few cures, but Xan doesn't know of any of them - he doesn't even know that he should have 'powers'. Biography Personality Xan really, at least usually, keeps to himself. He sometimes opens up to his half sister Medea De Olymp but other then that, he is a closed book. He has some friends, but no one he really trusts. Growing up he always felt different then all the other children on Olympus. He gets depressed very, very easily. He has severe anxiety and has been diagnosed with epilepsy. Appearance Before Xan and Medea moved into Skhole High, they lived with their parents, Zeus and Hera (step mother to Xan). Living on Mount Olympus was quite depressing for Xan. While most kids were amazing deities - Xan was a monster. Yes he was technically a half god, but he didn't have any devine powers - nor a divine aura that would follow him around. He had simple brown hair and scaly skin that would change from yellow to green, depending on the season. HE has a form where his lower half is a snake tail, but he cannot shift between these forms. While he is on Olympus, or with his Father, Zeus he has his appearance with legs - but while he is in the half of the year that he lives with his mother , Lamia, he has his snake tail. Either way, the tail is embedded with jewels, the only thing about himself that he is proud of. History Lamia was cursed to never have children after her and Zeus one night stand. Hera cursed Lamia into a deadly snake like being who would never be able to conceive a child again, though what Hera didn't know is that a small baby, son of Lamia and Zeus had already been conceived in Lamia's womb. Lamia's sudden biological change, shifted the growth and biology of her child as well. Eventually the child was born, and Zeus took the child away at least for the beginning years of his life. Lamia was not safe to be around as she took out her grief by hunting mothers and their children and slaughtering them. Eventually she stopped and was locked in a section of Tartarus, where she was allowed to see Xan for three months out of the full year, during these three monthes he would appear in his serpentine form. For the remaining monthes of the year, Xan was either at Skhole Academy or on Mount Olympus, living with Zeus, Hera and his half sister Medea. Relationships Family Zeus Zeus is King of the Greek Pantheon, and god of the sky. He is Xan's father. Lamia Lamia is a serpentine monster, mother to Xan. Medea De Olymp Xan's sister, and the only person around his age that he trusts, Medea is Xan's half sister, daughter of Zeus and Hera. Hera Hera is Xan's stepmother, and Medea's full mother. She hates Xan. Trivia * Random Facts about the Character, * their origin/inspiration Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zeus Category:Lamia Category:The Mythics Institute Category:Skhole High